Le fameux 7ième ciel
by Niny67
Summary: Draco Malfoy vient de se faire larguer par sa petite amie et décide de se réconforter au bar le plus proche où il va faire la dangereuse rencontre de Harry Potter.


**Titre : **Le fameux 7ieme ciel.

**Résumé : Draco Malfoy vient de se faire larguer par sa petite amie et décide de se réconforter au bar le plus proche où il va faire la dangereuse rencontre de Harry Potter**

**Auteur : **_Niny67_

**Nda : **Aucun personnage n'est à moi seul l'histoire l'est ! Merci à la fameuse J.K Rowling, pour nos deux magnifique héros j'ai nommés Harry et Draco ! Je ne tient pas compte des Tomes enfin juste un peu mais Harry et Draco son amis alors ne vous étonnait pas si il ne se lance pas de piques !

**Autres : **J'ai besoin du bêta pliz ! Par pitié que quelqu'un me vienne en aide pour le reste des me chapitres ainsi que les futur ou on risque encore de critiquer mon orthographes...Non non non je ne me plait pas ! Chuut sa commence !

* * *

Draco Malfoy célèbre fils de Lucius Malfoy le plus grand homme de Londres venait de se faire plaquer par sa petite amie qui n'avait pas appréciée le faite de le trouver dans son lit avec un autre homme...Elle l'avait violemment jetée dehors accompagné de tout ses bagages.

- **Mais Léova laisse moi t'expliquer**...Cria Malfoy devant la porte

- **Il n'y a rien à expliquer Draco Lucius Malfoy, D.E.G.A.G.E !** Répondis elle en claquant la porte

Il soupira et lasse, lança un _Reducto _sur ses bagages trop encombrant puis les rangea dans sa poche. Bien décidé à se réconforter il marcha en direction du bar le plus proche et commanda un Whisky PurFeu.

Quand il arriva à son deuxième verre un jeune homme brun prit place à ses coté et lui tapa dans le dos. Une tape qu'il reconnu immédiatement venant de Harry Potter.

- **Ta pas l'air dans ton assiette.**.. Dis Harry en faisait signe au serveur de lui servir la même chose que Draco

**- On peut le dire ! Je viens de me faire larguer **!

**- PARDON ! Répète moi ça ! Draco Lucius Malfoy vient de se faire larguer ?**

**- Oui , oui c'est bon Potter ne le crie pas , toute la population sorcière n'a pas besoin de le savoir !**

- **Et puis-je savoir comment c'est arrivé **?

-** Et bien, j'ai couché avec un homme dans notre lit et elle nous à surpris.**

**- Alors la bravo quel discrétion **! Hurla Harry tout en tapant dans ses mains

- **Harry je t'ai dit que toute la population sorcière n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant ! Bonjour ta discrétion à toi aussi** !

**- Oui désolé**...

Pendant de longues minutes ils discutèrent se remémorant leurs années à Poudlard. Puis vint le sujet où Harry osa avouer enfin à Draco qu'il avait pendant toutes ces années espéré qu'un jour lui et Draco formeraient un couple.

Le brun fut choqué quand à son tour Draco lui annonça que lui aussi rêvait de ça depuis toute ces années mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire.

Ils discutèrent de tout cela encore un long moment mais Draco qui en avait assez d'entendre ces paroles de Griffondor fit taire Harry en l'embrassant goutant pour la première fois à ses lèvres sur les quelles pendant des années il avait fantasmé...Après un long baiser torride et leurs sentiment avouaient ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Harry leurs corps en ébullition.

Pendant tout le chemin la main du blond était posé sur la cuisse du brun qui brulait d'impatience d'arriver chez lui. (_Nda : Ils sont dans une voiture. Parce que en marchant sa me semble impossible)_

Ils étaient maintenant sur le seuil de la porte et s'embrassaient tendrement, le baiser était doux et sucré, quand Draco glissa une main sous la chemise du brun il eut un hoquet de surprise qui le surpris laissant entrer la langue du blond dans sa bouche, elle était chaude, le goût du chocolat y trônait encore et se contact avec cette petite boule argentée le faisait frémir. Il chatouilla son palé, cette sensation réveilla le bas ventre de Harry encore sous l'emprise des ses vêtements... Quand à bout de souffle, le blond lâcha les lèvres de Harry pour son coup puis son lobe d'oreille qui _Oh merlin était sensible _il réussit à articuler des mots pas très clairs.

- **Drac...o...La...iss...e...moi**..._Oh merlin ! Que c'était bon de sentir cette langue chaude titiller son lobe. _**Ouvrir la porte **!

Le blond se recula et Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, une fois celle ci fermé Draco plaque son amant sur le mur le plus proche et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Pour la seconde fois il introduisit dans la bouche de l'ex Griffondor sa langue et savourait les délicieuses saveurs que lui offrait celui ci. Il glissa une main sous la chemise du brun tandis qu'une autre vint taquiner son fessier. Il continuait de l'embrasser et fit sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise qui dévoila une peau légèrement bronzé qui semblait avoir le goût du miel. Il l'admira quelques secondes et s'attaque au bouton de chair, le léchant, le mordillant , le suçant jusqu'à faire gémir de plaisir son partenaire sous cette caresse divine.

A son tour Harry ôta sa chemise au blond et déposa des baisers sur la peau pâle. Il sentit Draco s'agenouiller et s'attaquer à sa boucle de ceinture qui quelques secondes plus tard se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son pantalon glissa jusqu'à ses chevilles et d'un mouvement souple il le dégagea. Le blond remonta vers la bouche du brun effleurant de sa main gauche la virilité tendu d'Harry qui humidifiant ses lèvre et rouvrit les yeux pour retrouver un Draco affichant un sourire pervers. Une main entra dans son boxer et taquina la verge tendu du brun qui frissonna et haleta. La caresse était douce et semblait experte. Il ne put que gémir à nouveau lorsque son boxer se trouvait à ses chevilles et que le blond commençait de long mouvement agiles de sa main sur son sexe. Il déglutit et se mordit la lèvre inférieur en se maudissant intérieurement d'être déjà au bord de la joissance.

Il n'en pouvait plus s'en était trop, il fallait que le blond la prenne entièrement dans sa bouche et _Tout De Suite ! _Comme si Draco avait put entendre Harry il donna un dernier coup de langue et l'engloutit jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le bas ventre du brun. Il commença alors de longs mouvements de va et vient . Quand il sentit Harry au bord de la jouissance et il se recula et l'embrassa lui offrant le goût du peu de semence qu'il avait laissé échapper...

Il sourit et entraina le brun dans la chambre, le poussa violemment sur le lit. Il ôta le peu de vêtement qui lui rester sous les yeux rempli de désir du brun et monta au dessus de lui, laissant son érection frottait contre la cuisse d'Harry qui faillit jouir lorsque le blond nichait sa langue dans son nombril en imitant l'acte sexuel.

- **Draco...prend moi**...Supplia Harry

- **Patience**...

Le blond remonta à l'oreille de Harry des mots que seul lui pouvait entendre, _Un sort de lubrification, _Il insinua en Harry un premier doigt qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, pendant quelques secondes le blond ne fit plus aucun mouvement laissant le brun s'habituer à la présence de se premier doigt, un deuxième doigt franchi l'intimité de Harry et frôla sa prostate.

**- Prends moi...Maintenant !**

**- Je vais te faire découvrir ce fameux 7ieme ciel **!

Draco ne se fit pas prier et doucement s'insinua dans Harry qui resserra ses chairs autour de se corps encore trop étranger pour lui. Le blond stoppa tout mouvement et attendit le signal du brun pour continuer, ce qui ne tarda pas. Harry mouva légèrement du bassin, autorisant Draco à le pénétrer un peu plus. Quand le brun fut enfin adapté à sa présence, le blond repris ses mouvements et pour enfin à chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait toucher la prostate de Harry qui se cambrer tant le plaisir était intense.

Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, ne semblaient faire plus qu'un. Tout les deux suaient à grosses gouttes, au bord de l'épuisement, dans un râle de plaisir le blond se déversa en Harry qui lui rependit sa semence sur le torse pale et remplit de sueur de Draco.

Il s'effondra à côté de Harry qui nicha sa tête entre le coup et l'épaule de l'ex Serpentard tandis que celui ci avait naturellement entourait le corps de Harry de ses bras.

- **Draco** ?

- **Mhmm** ?

- **On ne se quittera plus hein **?

- **On ne se quittera plus. Promis**

Et sur ces derniers mots il s'endormirent, ensemble avec une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux...

* * *

**Yaha ! Mon premier OS en ligne Mouhahaha pas très long c'est vrai mais je suis pas du gente à écrire 15 000 mots ! Alors ? Comment c'était ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas très forte pour les Lemon mais bon on fait avec...vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Maintenant à vos claviers pour les petites reviews … Merci !**

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction !**


End file.
